


Suga x Reader Smoot (Original title ikr)

by If_Its_Gay_Its_Good_To_Me



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, Bangtan Boys, bts, bulletproof boyscouts
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, bts - Freeform, dont read, how do tag, i dont know, i have sinned, idk - Freeform, send help, smoot, theyre just going at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_Its_Good_To_Me/pseuds/If_Its_Gay_Its_Good_To_Me
Summary: Yoongi and you have some sexy times~(This is my first smut fic don’t judge meee)





	Suga x Reader Smoot (Original title ikr)

U wok into le apertmernt

‘I IZ HOMMEEEEEEE’ U screm 

Sodinleh, u her mons cumin ferm ye budrom

‘Yoongiiiiiii?’

U wok into ur budrom to c yoongi on the bed, dingle in han 

U fel da wetnis pool in ur pantes nd mon ferm te siht 

Ripen of te pantes u jump onte he dingle, monen lerder 

‘FICK MEH’

Heh thersts inte ye @ a hersh payce 

U mon lerder az heh doo

U aboot 2 nut 

So he

SODINLEH, heh ful eslep med-thurst

U cri every tim

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fics are great :P


End file.
